Magnetic gears are known in which input and output rotors are provided with respective sets of magnetic pole pairs at different spacings, and a set of ferro-magnetic pole pieces is arranged between the input and output rotors to modulate the magnetic field and allow the input rotor to drive the output rotor with a gear ratio which depends on the ratio of the spacings of the two sets of magnetic poles and the spacing of the pole pieces.